


Of Vampires and Hunters

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Sandor Clegane knew he was living on borrowed time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All ASOIAF belogs to Martin, not mine, no money made.

Sandor Clegane knew he was living on borrowed time.

Ever since his bastard of a brother had turned him into a vampire, he knew that his life would not be a long one. He had obtained revenge in a rather clever manner, without dirtying his hands and no one could accuse him of kinslaying.

How? He had revealed his brother's favorite spot to rest to the Night's Watch. A vampire hunting association that worked tirelessly to end the threats vampires, in particular vampires as savage as his brother had been.

He knew very well that one day, it would be his turn. He'd be the prey instead of the hunter. But what had come as complete surprise was who the Night's Watch had sent to track and decide his fate had been.

* * *

 

"Sandor Clegane." The soft, feminine voice had called loudly and firmy behind his back. He didn't even turned to look at the caller.

"Aye?" He growled, never taking his eyes from the pint of beer in his hands (one of the few pleasures he allowed himself), pretending to be ignorant of what was coming next was a moment of bliss.

"Sandor Clegane, it's best you come with me. And don't try anything funny, I'd rather not make a scene."

He snorted. Finally looking at the source of the voice, he was shocked. He knew it was a woman hunter, but he was unprepared to deal with such a delicate looking one.

She was tall, ivory skinned, redheaded and blue eyed. Her eyes, he thought, were firm and clear. She stood straight and firm in front of him and, she didn't back down when he stood, unlike some men.

He gave her a once over, hair in a braid and clear of her face. Black pants and dark blue blouse with a raven pin, comfortable and practical shoes and carried a bag big enough for him to know that she carried her killing weapon of choice.

He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "I’d been expecting a vampire hunter to track me down eventually. I just wasn’t expecting it to be the most adorable little hunter in the association."

She frowned. "Mr. Clegane, I'm here to decide your fate. Which is something I'd rather do elsewhere, not here. Also, I am not adorable."

He chuckled. "No lady, you are. Most adorable." He knew he was getting a rise out of her by the way her frown deepened and her lips formed a line.

"Mr. Clegane, I am here to decide as to whether you are worthy to working for us or you know. So if you please come with me, I have some questions. I am aware that you aren't a monster fully. So please, follow me."

She began to walk away from him, and he never took his eyes from her. She had guts, he could give her that. So, he took a last gulp of beer and followed her.

Once they were in a dark alley, she stopped, pulled a gun for her protection and face him.

"Mr. Clegane, the Night's Watch is aware that it was you who sent the note about your brother's hiding place. Why did you do it?"

He scowled. "Why? Because he was a rat bastard that's why. See these scars? His fault. My part-time vampirism? His fault. My sister's death? His fault. I wanted him dead and gone."

She nodded. "Why didn't you kill him yourself if you hated him so much?"

"As much as I hated him, I didn't want to be a kinslayer. So you were the best option for me to take my revenge."

She looked at him in the eyes and did not look away. "So, you're saying that we took revenge for you?"

He barked a laugh. "Girl, I don't care how you call it. All I care is that you did it. So now what? I die? I could die, I don't care anymore, I hate what I am."

She frowned and sighed. "Mr Clegane, I'm here not to kill you. I'm here to offer you a place in the Night's Watch. Our members are dwindling. We need people and specially we need people like you. Yes, even with your, ah, part-time vampirism."

It was his turn to frown. "Why?"

"Simple. We need more men. Your brother killed one of our best hunters, Beric Dondarrion died when he and several others went to kill your brother. And you have new abilities that could come in handy for us. Your increased stamina, your heightened senses and of course, strength and speed. So, what do you say?"

"I don't have much choice do I?"

"Oh no, you do. Of course, you could walk away right now, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to do it. We have people who can help you dealing with the want for blood, so what do you say?"

He could walk away he knew, but there was something incredibly earnest in her eyes that made him stay. He was sure he would be regretting his decision later on.

"Ok girl, you have a Deal."

She beamed at him. "Well Sandor, welcome to the Night's Watch. I'm Sansa Stark by the way, but feel free to just call me Sansa."

"Well 'just Sansa', good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too Sandor. Now come, they're waiting for us at Castle Black."

And as he began to follow Sansa, he truly began to question his sanity and to wonder what had he agreed to. Ah the things a pretty girl could get him to do.

Yes, he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ASOIAF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

If someone would have told him three years ago that he would be working for the Night's Watch, and dating one of it's best agents, Sandor would have laughed in the poor sod's face.

  
Yet here he was.

He knew full well that he had it bad for Sansa. She was as beautiful as she was kind, she was very empathetic and sympathetic with people -he had been on the receiving end of her sympathy, once he had decided to reveal the story of his scars.

He remembered how her eyes had misted over and had reached for his hand, giving a gentle squeeze and saying 'I'm sorry'. It had been the first time someone had been kind to him when it came to his scars, she didn't flinch at seeing them, nor avoided his eye contact as many before her had done.

Their relationship had bloomed quietly, step by step and without hurry. They were friends and colleagues first and foremost. He respected her bravery in working for the Night's Watch, she was fearless in battle and did her work thoroughly and cleanly.

He admired how she did what she could to help him. When the maesters decreed that to help suppress the vampirism, he ought to wears blessed silver and take in as much sunlight as possible, Sansa had gifted him with a dog charm that had been blessed, would invite him to lunch and seat themselves outside to eat.

It was during those lunches that he discovered that she had joined the Night's Watch from a dare from her younger sister. Arya, Sansa said, had a big sense of adventure and duty towards their homeland, and wanted to help too and had dared Sansa to join her. He had not been surprised to hear that she had cried on her first mission.

He had asked why she had stayed. Her answer didn't surprise him much. She had wanted to help people and while she had a distaste for violence, she didn't like vampires much. She had then winked and said that half-vampires were half bad.

Things would have in all likelihood remained the same had she not been injured on vacation. During on of her travels to visit her friend in the Reach, there had been an ambush and while Sansa and her companions survived the attack, she had been badly injured.

He had nearly driven himself insane by thinking all kind of scenarios. And it was then when he discovered that his affections towards Sansa were a little bit more than 'just friends'.

He then resolve to tell her as soon as she returned.

Which he did, with a bouquet of blue roses that were native to her home. She had beamed and told him she felt the same.

  
It all had been happiness for him since. Yes, both of them still have their missions but now, they had one another. And as he checked for what he felt was the millionth time the location of the ring he had gotten her, he found himself excited for whatever the future had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome, thank you for reading.


End file.
